Percy At Culver Creek
by sarahcgris2003
Summary: Percy got kicked out of another school. So for his senior year, he is being sent to Culver Creek. Once there he meets The Colonel, Pudge, Takumi, Lara, Alaska. Crossover with looking for Alaska by John Green, I do not own any of these characters or books.
1. Chapter 1

**One hundred forty-two Days before**

Percy's POV

So another school that I got kicked out of… Why you may ask, well I may or may not have flooded the school out of anger, when a punk ass kid thought it was a good idea to spray red paint in my face.

Piss off one of the powerful demigods. Yeah,Good idea.

I looked down to see the nice little,red letter with my name address to it.

 _Dear Percy Jackson,_

 _For the next school year you may not be invited back to Goode High School for your senior year due to some complaints and actions involving yourself and if you are seen on Goode High property you will be finedwith trespassing on government property._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Principle Johnson_

After reading the letter over about five times, I look up to see my mother upset and Paul looking at me. "Look, I didn't mean it, is there any way…" I said but Paul interrupted me.

"Look percy, I tried, you are not welcomed back," Paul told me softly.

' _Shit, Annabeth is going to be pissed,'_ I thought to myself. "Well where am I going for school ?" I asked them.

My mother spoke up," percy, Paul and I have decided it would be a good idea to send you where he went to high school."

"Where is that at ?" I asked.

"It's called Culver Creek, it is in Alabama and I have already put down the tuition and other arrangements," he said looking at me.

I looked pissed, "I can't be sent there, what about camp ?"

My mother looked at me. "Percy they will be fine for the school year, one year without you will be fine," she said.

I couldn't say no to her. "Find but I need to tell Annabeth and a few other," I told her. She nodded.

"Be back by Thursday, you will need to pack," said Paul.

"Okay," I told him andthen I was out the door of to camp to tell of what will be happening.

I walked down the steps of the apartment to Paul's really crapy Prius, like come on, it needs to be put to rest. It has one big dent in the front from blackjack and one car crash. The biggest problem was that the A/C was broken. So every where we wentthe  
window was down and having windblowing at your face, when your trying to drive is annoying.

I sat down in the driver's seat, turned the keys and thenthecar barely turned on.

About 30 minutes later I showed up at camp half blood.

' _Great,'_ I thought _,' time to share the news.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while, it's mostly because of high school and sports, TOO MUCH FRICKING HOMEWORK. Any way here is the next chapter…**

* * *

Percy's POV

I rolled up to the boundary of camp half blood. 'Quiet before the storm,' I thought, knowing that Annabeth will yell at me for being kicked out of Goode. I got out of the car and walked into camp. Sure is nice being home. I walked up to the big house  
to see Chiron and Grover.

"Hello, Chiron and Grover," I said to them.

"Afternoon, Percy, I am assuming you will be here for the rest of the year, helping out camp," he said to me. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I've been kicked out of Goode High and I'm being sent down to Alabama for the year," I told them.

"Ahh…Percy, I told you not to have those kids get to you like that," said Grover. I shrugged. "Well, I have to go, the forest needs me." Grover said awkwardly and ran off.

'Great, g-man thanks for the support,' I thought to myself.

"Percy, camp will be safe without you and will be ready for you to return, I understand your predicament, but you need to control your temper, I know for certain the college of New Rome won't put up with that," said Chiron giving me advice.

"I know, but everything just got back to normal and now I have to leave camp again, this isn't fair," I told him.

"Life can be difficult sometimes," he said.

'Sometimes,' I thought 'like what the frick, I've been in two big prophecies, been through hell( literally) and now I have to been away from home now.'

"I know," I said looking at Chiron. "It's just I wish it couldn't be like this."

"I do too, now it's best to be going, Annabeth would probablylike to hear the news," said Chiron at me. I laughed.

"Ohh…yeah, that's going to be fun," I said and then walked off.

As I walked up to the athena cabin to see Annabeth reading a book on the front steps.

'Holy Apollo's sacred cows she looks amazing,' I thought to myself. 'Percyno, not right now.'

She looked up. "Hi Percy, I missed up," She said as she got up and hugged me. "I can't wait for us going to school together this year," She said smiling.

I looked at her with a sad look. 'I don't have the heart to tell her but I have too.'

"Percy what's wrong ?" She asked looking at me with those grey eyes. 'gods dammint' I thought.

"Look about Goode, I…well…um, I got kicked out of Goode because I may have done something wrong," I told her and then out of nowhere Annabeth just slapped me in the face hard.

Annabeth just bitch slapped me and then she judo flipped me. "You did what ?" She was pissed now. "I had everything plan for this year and now this, what am I going to do, I can't go back to California, it's too late," She said/ cried.

"Look I didn't mean it, can you um let me go because we are making a scene," I pointed out as demigods surround us.

"Ohh," She said and then helpedme up.

"Look I don't have much time, I can only spend the night and that's it and then I have to leave to Alabama," I said to her calmly.

"Do you have to go, you just got back," she looked at me.

"Look I'll be back soon, but now I have to go pack all my stuff up from my cabin," I told her.

"Okay I'll be there in a bit," She said and then I walked off to Cabin 3. As I walked in the cabin looked the same as I left it. Some what clean and some what messy. I laughed to myself.

"I should probably pack now and clean up, so I'll have more time with Annabeth," I said to myself.

"Maybe you can have double the time if I help you," said someone behind me. I turned around with riptide uncapped in my hand ready to strike at anytime. I finally realized that it was Annabeth.

"Maybe I should be more careful sneaking up to you," She said as she laid down on my bed. "So… how much are you cleaning today ?" She asked.

"I have to be home by tomorrow," I said to her as I sat down next to her. 'Why was she asking me this?' I thought.

 **(Author's note: this is also like the scene from the road to el dorado with Chel and Tulio, if you guys have scene the movie and know what I mean)**

"Well, Maybe I can help you and we can… you know…do something a little later," She said as she ran her fingers up my back.

"Sorry, I have to do something for Jason later," I said and she wrapped her arms around me.

"That's too bad, I'm only free for that time," she said smiling at me.

'Oh gods,' I thought. "I... um… well, ohh okay," I said to her.

"Good," She said and then westarted to clean up.

It didn't take long for us to start throwing stuff at each other and then we kissed and well yeah. She secretly stayed at my cabin for the night.

* * *

 **sorry for not posting in a while it's just so hard writing with projects due almost every week, high school just sucks.**


End file.
